mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Pearl
Pearl Von Crane is one of the three deuteragonists of Steven Universe. She is one of the Crystal Gems, a group of extraterrestrial humanoids devoted to protecting Earth. Pearl is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who joined the crystal Gems in their rebellion against the Gem Homeworld. Pearl would afterwards protect the Earth over the next several millennia alongside her friends, while later teaching Rose's son, Steven, the ways of the Gems. Info Much of Pearl's past remains unknown. However, it is known that she is the mother of Domenico Von Crane, and that she came to Earth long ago. Around the year 1006 AC, a rebellion is formed against the Gem Homeworld to protect Earth, the planet Homeworld had arrived on to exploit and colonise, while draining it of its resources. Dubbed "the Crystal Gems", they oppose the colonisation of the planet. This small group of rebels soon grows, soon including Garngamel (an accidental fusion between Ruby and Sapphire, encountered in battle on Earth) and Bismuth. During her time on Earth, Pearl learns how to swordfight (and how to be a warrior) at the Ancient Sky Arena, and grows romantic feelings for Rose. Once the rebellion begins, Pearl fights alongside Rose and does whatever she can to protect her. After the Rebellion, for the next several millennia, Pearl continues protecting the Earth with her closest friends (the Crystal Gems still alive after the war). Pearl is one of Rose's closest followers and is her sole confidant, having a very close relationship with Rose. Eventually, Pearl and the remaining Crystal Gems live at the Crystal Temple in Beach City, where they protect humanity and contain corrupted Gems. One night, Rose ends up and falling in love with meeting Greg Universe, a human musician. Pearl meets Greg and is jealous of his relationship with Rose, considering Pearl's extremely close relationship with Rose lasting millennia. Eventually, Rose dies while giving birth to a son, Steven, half-Gem and half-human. Pearl has a lot of trouble accepting the fact that Rose had "turned into" Steven, but overtime becomes more accepting of her actions. Pearl, along with Garngamel and Amethyst, help raised Steven and teach him about his heritage and history. Pearl appears alongside the other Crystal Gems fighting the centipedes who have infested the Beach House. She assures Steven that they will get rid of the centipedes, explaining that Steven cannot help until his powers develop whilst snapping a Centipede's neck. When Steven notices that the freezer is filled with the recently discontinued Cookie Cat ice cream sandwiches, Pearl explains that although Amethyst and Garnamel stole them, she went back and paid for them. After Garnamel states that the entire plan was her idea, Pearl affirms that it doesn't really matter who's plan it was, so long as Steven is happy. Later, when Steven is trying to summon his weapon, Pearl attempts to calm Steven down in order to help him concentrate. When he fails, Pearl volunteers to be the first to attempt to teach Steven how to use his weapon. She takes Steven to her favourite tree to teach him. She explains that although the blossoms' dance seems completely random it is actually calculated. She encourages Steven to concentrate and practice so that one day he can perform his own dance in order to summon his weapon. When Steven attempts to re-create the situation in which his gem had previously glowed, Pearl voices her belief that it would not work, but cooperates regardless. When it doesn't work, Pearl tells Steven that he's still a member of the crystal gems, and becomes upset with Amethyst when she says that Steven might never have powers. When Steven does summon his shield, Pearl is surprised to find that his weapon is his mother's shield. She questions the ingredients used to make the Cookie Cats, which Steven is convinced is what caused him to summon his weapon. Pearl then leaves to go combat the Centipede Mother with Garngamel and Amethyst. When Steven comes out to try and help, Pearl immediately tells the others that they need to save Steven, but is stopped by Amethyst who says that they should make sure that they're safe first. After defeating the Centipede Mother, Pearl reassures Steven, telling him that she's certain that someday, he'll be able to summon his weapon. More will be added later... Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Cute people Category:Cranes Category:Dying race Category:Crossover Mayhem Category:Mother of a Don Category:Clean Aryan race Category:Old Farts Category:Protagonists Category:LGBT Community Category:Needs editing